simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Problemas em casa
Assistir (Dublado) Link-1 Link-2 Link-3 Link-4 Link-5 Link-6 Assistir (Legendado) Link-1 Link-2 Baixar (Dublado) Link-1 Link-2 Baixar (Legendado) Link-1 Sequência de Abertura: 'Quadro Negro:' "I will not burp in class" (Não vou mais arrotar na sala de aula.) Piada de sofá: Os Simpsons sentam no sofá e Homer é jogado para fora dele (porque não tem espaço o suficiente). Sinopse: Após um piquenique na casa do Sr. Burns, onde Marge acaba bêbada, Bart quase faz com que Homer seja expulso. Homer, depois de ver como uma outra família bem comportada começa a achar que sua família é a pior da cidade, o que é confirmado logo depois. Ele fica deprimido e vai até o Bar do Moe onde vê um comercial do Dr. Marvin Monroe dizendo que ele pode ajudar famílias como a dele. Ele decide tentar, mais a consulta é 250 US$ e para conseguir o dinheiro vende a TV. Eles acabam destruindo a clínica do Dr. Marvin Monroe. Conseguem recuperar o dobro do dinheiro investido, com isso compram uma TV nova e isso de algum jeito acaba os unindo mais. GRANDE MOMENTO: Homer permitindo que Bart e Lisa continuassem brigando após descobrir que o motivo era saber qual dos dois o amava mais. Primeiras Aparições: *Nesse episódio o Dr. Marvin Monroe, Eddie e Lou apareceram pela primeira vez, só que Lou não é negro nesse episódio. *Nesse episódio o Sr. Burns diz Soltem os cachorros pela primeira vez. *As primeiras cenas de Comichão e Coçadinha são mostradas neste episódio. Erros: *Quando Homer está no Bar do Moe, vendo a luta de Box, de repente um dos lutadores leva um soco e cai no chão desmaiado, mas na cena seguinte ele está comemorando como se tivesse vencido. *Antes de Homer vender a TV ela é roxa, mas de repente fica Azul. Curiosidades: * Este episódio foi o primeiro a ser exibido pela BBC, na BBC Oneno dia 23 de Novembro de 1996,fazendo este o primeiro episódio a ser exibido por um canal britânico (o canal via satélite Sky One exibia os episódios desde 1990). Em 10 de Março de 1997 “Os Simpsons” começaram a ser exibidos na BBC 2 até em 2004 quando os direitos foram para o Canal 4. * Este foi o primeiro episódio a ser exibido na Austrália, no canal 10 em 1991. * Vermelho, roxo, verde e azul: as cores de gelatina que Marge faz para o piquenique. * O número de telefone do Dr. Marvin Monroe é 1-800-555-abraços. * Este é o primeiro episódio que a audiência viu Comichão e Coçadinha. * O fundo para a faculdade de Bart e Lisa é de US$88,50. Citações: Mr. Burns: o filho dar um beijo na bochecha do pai Awww… Este é o tipo de comportamento familiar que eu gusto de ver. Smithers, me diga o nome daquele cara. Eu prevejo grandes coisas para ele na Usina. Homer: Rápido, Bart, me dê um beijo. Bart: Um beijo? Mas pai, eu sou seu filho! Homer: Bart, por favor. Cinco dólares por um beijo. Homer: Me desculpe, Marge, mas às vezes acho que somos a pior família da cidade. Marge: Bem,talvez devêssemos mudar para uma comunidade maior. Homer: D’oh! Homer: Quando vou aprender?! As respostas para os problemas da vida não estão no fundo da garrafa! Elas estão na TV! (Os Simpsons espiam uma família jantando em paz juntos) Homer: Olhem isso, crianças! Sem brigas! Bart: Sem arrotos. Lisa: Aquele pai está usando uma camisa. Marge: Olhem, guardanapos! Bart: Essas pessoas são óbviamente loucas. Assista Online: Episódio disponível em: 1ª Temporada Ep. 04 Episódio disponivel em DVD: Sim Primeira Temporada: de:Eine ganz normale Familie en:There's No Disgrace Like Home es:There's No Disgrace Like Home fr:Simpsonothérapie it:Amara casa mia ja:ホーマーの大決心 pl:There's No Disgrace Like Home ru:В гостях хорошо, а дома плохо Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada Categoria:Artigo do Projeto Vamos Melhorar a Wiki Categoria:Episodios Comichão e Coçadinha